Love in Sorority
by Lee Kira
Summary: Wild parties. Pretty girls. Handsome boys. Life in sorority row is awesome. And now Kappa and Delta are having the biggest fight ever. And because of who? Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Sorority Love

A/N: First PJO fanfiction ever. I don't have good knowledge in sororities so I'm sorry for the mistakes I have and will make in the future chapters. It is my story and I may do anything with it, right.

Title: Love in Sorority

Date created: Jan. 28, 2011

Characters: All PJO characters

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance, Fluff (Maybe)

…

- Finally, Summer's over and I'm back in Gold Ridge district in the happy prestigious university of Gold Ridge Hill where wild parties and famous sororities are found.

"Well, until here, Annie." Mom says, her hands on her waist and she was smiling at me. "Another year with your sorority sisters."

I nodded. I was very excited to see them again. Thalia, Silena, Bianca..all of them. The Kappas were amazing people. I was glad I chosen them rather than choosing Delta which I considered in the first place. But seeing the attitude of their leader, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I lost interest.

"We'll see you again at Sorority Night." Dad said. I smiled. I was voted to arrange the designs and props of our stage performance. Just thinking about it makes me so excited.

"Yes. I'll make you proud again, Mom!" I said with determination. You see, my mom is the President of the Board. She's an alumna, a former Kappa. When I was quite young, I wanted to join Delta for their awesome parties, great housing and beautiful sisters. Delta was like every girl's dream.

But my mom, I mean, stepmom, (Athena's my real mother, of course.) persuaded me not to join them. She told me numerous reasons why. Not only were Kappa enemies with Delta, but it was because its girls were ferocious, vicious and rude and now the current Delta girls took the trait from their mothers, just like Rachel.

I didn't believe before. But after seeing Rachel in the University Sorority Application Fair, I decided.

I confess I haven't dressed that quite prettily before. I even had braces and wore my usual hair-do, pigtails.

When Rachel saw me coming to her, she had this disgusted look on. I told her I wanted to join the Delta but she plainly turned down my application. Her friends were agreeing with her.

"Face it. You're not worthy to be Delta."

I cried so hard when I got to my mom. She understood me and told me there were other options left. I looked at the other sorority booths. But I found they weren't perfect for me. But when I turned my gaze to the Kappa booth, they were all smiling at me. Curious, I went forward, surprising my mother but made her smile.

"I just overheard what Rachel said to you." A pretty girl, raven-haired and wore a Kappa shirt smiled at me. "By the way, I'm Bianca di Angelo, Vice-President of Kappa." She held out her hand and I nervously took it.

"Annabeth Chase." I introduced myself.

"Yes. We know who you are." Bianca replied. "You are one of Kappa's biggest, most awaited legacies." She explained. "We saw your picture and the resume your mother sent us. And since then, we really wanted to get you."

I was shocked at that. "Um, why me?" I asked. "I'm not pretty."

Bianca smiled. "We don't get girls just because they're legacy. Pretty or not, as long as she has a good heart, we get."

Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "You belong here." Bianca nodded.

"Plus you're pretty. Why would you think of that?"

"Well, it's because of my braces and my weird hair-do." I replied sighing in frustration. Not because of Bianca but because of the fact I had braces and blonde pigtails.

Bianca laughed. "One thing we Kappa sisters love to do is give each other makeovers. Don't worry. We'll patch you up." I was shocked once again but quickly smiled.

"Oh thank you!"

Bianca looked behind her and squealed softly. "Here comes the leader." I turned to look over her shoulder and saw a long haired girl, her eyes had determination and she was almost glowing. She was so beautiful, she looked like a supermodel, it was hard to not cry just by looking at her beauty. She had on light make-up but I had the feeling that even without make-up, she'll look just like a goddess.

"Silena!" Bianca called. The girl looked at her. "One of our legacies arrived! Come meet her!"

She went up next to her and her bright face turned into a smile.

"Hello. I'm Silena Beauregard, President of Kappa. You must be Annabeth Chase." She said in a firm tone. It apparently told that she used to command.

I smiled. "Hello."

"So, you planning to join Kappa?" She asks. "We can't force you into joining us since you are a legacy and you're expected to follow your mother's footsteps but then if this country had freedom of speech, then you do to."

I giggle at that. She had a unique way of saying things. "I already decided actually."

I heard a short intake of breath behind me. And I turned to look at my mom, waiting for my decision in worry. I smile at her.

"I decided to join Kappa." The Kappa girls were all cheering, clapping me and hugging me, saying things like, 'Welcome!, 'Hey, new sister! And 'We're going to have lots of fun!'.

Bianca and Silena looked like they have accomplished something very big. "I've been expecting that."

"Seeing the resume your mother sent us, we wanted you with us. You have a great talent, daughter of Athena."

I gasped in horror. "How did you know my mother?"

"Don't worry. Almost all of the Kappa girls here are demigods." Bianca reassured me. "I am the Daughter of Death, myself."

"Hades." I said.

"And I," Silena started. "am the Daughter of the Goddess of Love."

"Wow." That was all I could say.

Mom surprised me by hugging me. "Well, dear. I'm glad you chosen a great sorority for you."

- "Annie!" Bianca and Thalia ran up to hug me as soon as I stepped foot in the Kappa mansion this year.

"You missed so much these past few days!" Thalia shrieked. "We were here a few days earlier."

"Annabeth!" Silena squealed, rushing to hug me. I squeezed her gently and pulled away.

"Hey, Silena." I smiled.

"So, what's new?" I asked, after greeting my other sorority sisters and getting a snack before sitting down on the living room.

"Well remember that Delta's still fierce as ever." Thalia growled. I nodded.

"Well Beta's has begun closer with them ever." Bianca added.

"And plus they have a new member!" Silena squealed.

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson, moved from New York, 18 years old, swimmer, football player, fencing, and an absolute hottie!"

"Ahh." I said, obviously not interested in this news.

"Aww come on Annie!" Bianca whined. "This guy is seriously much different than the others."

"And how did you know?"

"We met up with him." Silena said. "As you know, it's our ritual to welcome any newcomer even if it's a Delta girl. But Delta butted in, saying he was theirs and off property."

"Yeah. But we won't allow that." Thalia says. "Especially giving up without a fight. No way."

"Yes." Silena nods. "So since you're one of the prettiest among our sisters here and one of the most popular at school, I want you to help us."

I raise an eyebrow. Another one of their crazy plans. "What?"

"We want you to make friends with Percy Jackson."

"NO WAY!"

"Aww! Come on!" Bianca whines. "We Kappas are amazing kind people. Everyone knows that but Delta refuses to believe it. And the Betas are private persons, they don't really care about other sororities except sororities they find interest in. So, since we want to prove it to them we are Kappas, amazing and bright, and we need help in Sorority Night, we need to make friends with them."

"We're not using them as advantage in winning, but since it is our tradition to treat other sororities as our family, we want you to do it." Thalia adds.

"What's in it for me?"

"We'll treat you to Starbucks anytime." Silena replies. I think about that. But I shake my head.

"We'll go to the museum you always wanted to go to and buy you architectural and mind games and books!" Bianca blurts out. I beam at that.

"Deal."

Silena groans. "That's gonna take up a lot of bucks."

"Sorry." Bianca whimpers.

"But if Annabeth will do it, she deserves it." Silena says. "Deal."

A/N: I have another story, Twilight category, but I cannot continue it. So sorry. I'm starting anew. I hope you like this and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Again, I don't really have knowledge in sororities and their descriptions but so far, I'm researching and reading about them.

And to all Rachel fans there, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable or start to dislike for choosing Rachel as the evil president of Delta. But I assure you, she won't be as b****y as the presidents of sororities you watch in movies and TV shows.

**Chapter Two**

*Annabeth's POV*

"Quick! He's in there!" Silena hisses as she continues pushing me to the Beta mansion. It was white and its structures were like that of a Parthenon. Very greek.

After fixing me with make-up and choosing a dress, my friends all literally pushed me out the house and on to Beta's.

I admit I am quite pretty. With the floral skirt, lilac colored tank top, denim vest and brown boots that went just below the knees, I looked very feminine and chic. Even my hair was curled. In truth, I am not really like those overdressed girls. I shudder just thinking of their options of clothes.

Before we go to Beta, my sorority sisters baked chocolate chip cookies as a welcome gift to the newcomer. It would leave Beta a good impression on us. I would be surprised if they wouldn't. The Kappas were amazing cooks and love to bake.

Me and Bianca, Thalia and Silena walk naturally to Beta. We were nearing the mansion until someone made us stopped in our tracks.

Some Delta girls, must be all seven, were hanging outside the mansion. Three were on the porch and the four were on the lawn. They weren't talking or giggling with the Beta boys who were playing football on the lawn.

In fact, they were taking in all who passed by Beta. They watched them carefully until the move on.

_Ah. So now they're Beta's bodyguards. _

Silena growls quietly. "We cannot let them ruin our plan!" She took out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Ashley?" Silena says through the phone. "Bring some girls here. We need something to distract these bodyguards of Beta."

She put her phone back in her bag and huffed. "This better work, Ashley."

Soon then, a group of girls, a dozen maybe, started walking in our direction. They smiled at us and I realized it was my Kappa sisters. They wore unusually today. Just jeans and a plain t-shirt. But what made them more unusual, was that they were holding water guns.

"Ashley, just what do you have in mind?" Silena asks.

Ashley, our 'gangster' grinned. "Oh just one of my original ideas."

Silena raised an eyebrow. "You have so many ideas. I bet this is a new one."

"Yes it is."

"OMG!" We turned to the direction of the voice and saw a blonde haired girl, Delta material. She was the one on the porch. She attracted attention even the passer-bys.

The girl on the lawn, a brunette looked at us in disgust. "Ugh. That's why I smelled something bad."

Silena snarled and Bianca held her arm.

The brunette looked behind us and saw Ashley and the others. Her eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. "OMG! Look! Help! Fashion police! Fashion police!"

The Delta bodyguards were soon laughing with her. Not only them but the Beta boys too. Silena hissed.

"We cannot be humiliated."

"Don't worry Silena." Ashley assured her. She had this determination and scary look in her eyes. "Let's call the fashion police for them too."

I was confused at that but when I saw Ashley and the other girls aim their water guns at the Delta, who were busy laughing they didn't notice the bright-colored water guns, I soon understand.

One Beta guy, turned to our direction and guffawed. He pointed to Ashley and the group and soon the Delta looked too.

Before they could react, the Kappas aimed water at them and soon had them screaming and wet. Their hair was flattened, their clothes were soaked and their make-up was falling down on their cheeks. I tried not to laugh but they looked so hurt and impossible, I did. And so did Bianca, Thalia and Silena.

Ashley and the group just continued aiming, seeing that they had lots of water with them. The Delta girls tried to shield themselves but utterly failed. They continued screaming and couldn't take it anymore so they ran away from us.

The people walking on the streets pointed and looked at them with amused expressions. Word was spreading.

Ashley was grinning, she looked so proud. She turned to the other girls. "Well, done, girls." The girls all clapped each other's hands and giggled.

"Thank you Ashley." Silena hugged her. "I'll repay you for this. You brought entertainment. It was hilarious."

Ashley laughed. "It really was. Just buy me that new iPhone for my birthday next month plus the cute dress I saw at Black Sheep, and I'm totally fine."

Silena giggled and shook her head. "You're impossible, Ash." Then she turned to the girls. "You'll get something from me later." The girls cheered and with waves of goodbye, head back to the mansion.

The Beta boys were looking at us, smiling and nodding at us.

"Great scene, girls." One said.

"What happened here?" A voice, deep yet soothing and silky-like said. We turned to look at the porch and saw a boy, probably 5'11 tall, with black hair. His body was muscular but lean but what caught me dumbstruck was his bright green eyes. He turned to look at us and he had on a look of confusion and surprise.

"Oh my." Bianca and Thalia said.

"Is he looking at you?" Silena asks. I shake my head.

"Probably at the four of us."

"No. I'm sure he's only looking at you, Annabeth." Silena says.

"Guys, you're confusing me." I say. "Who is he?"

"The newcomer. Percy Jackson."

**A/N:** I'm sorry to stop here but I'm tired and I need to do some school work. Hope you like it. And thank you for the awesome reviews. ^^ Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh yeah! I remember! Gosh. I am so dumb and forgetful. Thank you **DaughterOfAthena** for reminding me that.

And yes, there will be a Percy POV. Vice versa. Actually, I planned for Chapter Three to be a Percy POV. So I hope you like it.

**Chapter Three**

*Percy POV*

"Dude! Welcome to Beta!" Michael Yew grinned at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

"You'll like it here, Percy." Luke Castellan says. I look at him. He was blonde-haired and had blue eyes. He was a good looking guy, the President of Beta. No wonder girls go gaga for him.

"I surely will. You guys are great company." I say. Truly they were.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to keep you updated about Beta and other things, Percy." Luke sighs. "All Presidents are called for a meeting. And I can't be late. So I'm trusting you to Michael, Will and the others. Forgive me."

I shake my head. "It's totally fine. I understand." Luke smiles.

"See you later. We're having pizza tonight." And then he was out the door.

"So Percy, we'll tour you around the campus." Will says. I nod. _Why not?_

As we walk along the campus grounds, people were looking at us and kept on whispering to their companions. Some girls even squealed. From the looks of their faces and their clothing, I could tell they were Delta girls.

"Oh my gosh. Who is he?"

"A Beta, of course! But I haven't seen him here before."

"He's probably new. Does Rachel know?"

"I'm sure she knows it. She always knows the gossip and the things going around here."

_Okay. So I'm like a celebrity here or something._

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed those. Will patted my back.

"Hey. It's alright. Word spreads fast here." He takes out his flute from his pocket (Flute, eh?) and puts in on his lips and starts playing a soothing song. Yet cheerful. He's a son of Apollo, so no surprise there. Will could play any instrument, as you name it.

Michael chuckles as girls look at Will and follow along behind us. "Hey, Will, stop it. Will I even let you get the credit alone?"

"Then play an instrument."

"I don't have anything with me." Michael says. "But I do have something I always bring."

Along with the song, he starts to sing. His clear voice rang out. People stopped at what they were doing and watched us three. Soon they started smiling and clapping along with the rhythm of the song.

I felt so lonely, walking between two sons of Apollo. Being the only child of Poseidon, it was quite lonely.

Time passed and we were back at the Beta mansion. I went up to my room, to whom I share with my best friend Grover, who I saw was comfortably seated at the bean bag with a pack of chips on one hand and a remote control on another.

"Hey, Perce."

"Why didn't you come with us on the tour?" I asked him. "It was great."

He shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood to. And I was busy moping around the mansion. This house is seriously cool."

I chuckled. "Oh alright. Let's play, shall we?"

When we got the controllers, we played a game we really loved. It was Fatal Frame. It was about a girl whose boyfriend died and then she's been having weird dreams and took pictures of ghosts in a haunted mansion. Well, that summarizes about it. But the game's really awesome.

We were busy shouting our heads off enjoying the game when we heard high pitched screams and voices laughing and shouting. Curious, I paused the game and Grover and I looked through the window to see a group of girls, about a dozen, all wearing a shirt that had the Greek symbol of Kappa and jeans, aiming their water guns, at the girls on the Beta porch, wearing such short skirts and tank tops, now drenched in water.

As much as I feel so uncomfortable with the Delta girls, I felt kind of protective. I couldn't bear to see girls scream and stand helplessly against a group of water gun girls, but there were so many people outside watching and the Beta guys were so big and muscular they almost like guarded the moment, I couldn't stand a chance.

"Woah." Grover mumbled. "What's up? Why are the Kappa girls shooting their water guns at the Deltas?"

"I don't know." I said. "But I really want to know." Just then, a girl standing beside one of the Kappa girls caught my eye. She was blonde, her hair curly and she wore floral attire that looked simple but attractive. Her features were beautiful, her mouth sometimes curling up to smile. But what really caught me were her eyes. You would expect blonde-haired girls would have bright blue eyes but this girl, had gray eyes. They look stormy. As if she was in the middle of a battle. But her eyes became calm, like the sea as she laughed along with her friends. I suddenly had the urge to go down and introduce myself to her.

I opened the door and was climbing down the stairs. I wanted to see her up closer. But my curiosity still hadn't faded. I swung the door open just in time to see the Delta girls run farther and the Kappa girls returning back to their mansion looking accomplished and delighted. The people who gathered soon disappeared and the Beta guys were grinning at the four Kappa girls who stood there on our sidewalk. And one of them was the gray-eyed girl.

"What happened here?" I blurted out as soon as I saw our wet porch. Actually that wasn't the question I needed to ask. It was supposed to be "Why did you bomb water here?" because I already know the answer to my question. But I was surprised to see the outcome of the attack, it just came out. Okay. Now I'm blabbering.

Then I met eyes with her. She looked startled but her cheeks began to turn red. Her eyes were gray than ever but it was so beautiful. She started to look at her friends and talk to her.

And then. And then…she was stepping forward. She walked up the porch steps as the guys watched and soon she was in front of me. She was even more beautiful so close. Her eyes had on a frightened and nervous look.

"Hi." Her voice, like bell chimes, so relaxing, rang in my ears. "I'm Annabeth Chase, a member of Kappa." She took out her hand and I looked at it. I looked back at her and saw she looked at her feet, nibbling on her bottom lip. I took her hand and I suddenly felt warm. I shook it and as much as I wanted to feel the soothing warm of her hand, she pulled back.

"Um.." She stammered. "As a tradition of our sorority, it is best for us to welcome newcomers in the neighbourhood. And so, I brought cookies baked by my sorority sister for you." She held out a silver small bag, that smelled of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Welcome to Gold Ridge."

I took the bag and smelled more of its aroma. "Thank you, Annabeth." I swear she blushed harder as I called her by her name. "I'm Percy Jackson, by the way."

"Oh yes. We know you." I nod.

"Again, thank you for the cookies." It was rather a quiet awkward conversation so I cleared my throat. "So would you like to come in and meet my friends? I want to repay you for your kindness."

She looked up at me surprised. "You are inviting me in?"

"Sure. And bring you friends too." I say, gesturing at the other three girls, still rooted on the sidewalk. "They're going to get darker just standing there."

She laughs a quiet laugh and I can't help but smile. She calls out to her friends and they come forward shyly. I step aside for them to come in and as soon as they did, I closed the door.

**A/N: **Suckish ending. Um. I'm a fail in writing this chapter. Forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

*Annabeth POV*

Once we were in, I took in the place. Its walls were covered with metallic gray wallpaper. The floor was wooden, though and on walls had some old fashioned lights that dimmed yellowish. The stairs was made of brick and cement and the railings were made of fragile glass. I couldn't imagine how it's still standing after so many years of being a shelter for boys.

The house looked so modern, the outside fooled us. It was like a Parthenon's but we surely didn't expect this.

"Nice place." Bianca murmurs.

"Thank you." Another voice, says. We turn to see a boy, black hair, wearing Ray Bans shades. He had on a red graphic shirt and black skinny jeans. His sneakers were black. And he had on the most evil smirk I ever seen. Well, not really evil but playful. It reminded me of Apollo.

Thalia and the others gasped in delight. "Michael!" They squealed.

Michael spread his arms wide, hoping for a hug but when no one moved, he put his arms down in disappointment. "I haven't seen you girls the whole summer and what do I get after seeing you again? Nothing!"

I giggle at that. So we went forward and hugged him. "How's your summer?" I asked.

"Amazing. It was awesome." Michael says. "Dad let me drive his car for one whole week, waking me up early as 5:00 AM in the morning. But I didn't mind." I nod.

"So…" Percy says. "Let's go in the living room." He directs us to the room, sitting on the plush dark blue sofa. "I'll go get Grover." He walks out the room and we could hear his footsteps heavy on the stairs.

Then a figure passed on the hallway and we heard someone munching on food. He slowly passes on the hallway this time and I could see him clearly. He had black hair. He wore all black and he reminded me of Bianca. He was munching on a pack of chips and on one hand a cherry coke.

"Nico!"

Startled, he looks at us and says, "Oh hi Bianca." Bianca stands up and smacks him on the head. "Oww." He mutters.

"I haven't seen you for three days and you didn't even miss me?" Bianca demands, pouting. "OMG Nico. You're unbelievable."

With a serious of grumbles, Nico supported the food in one hand and hugged Bianca with his other. "I missed you too, sis."

Bianca pulled away and huffed. Nico grins. "Hey Thalia, Silena, Annabeth." I smile at him and wave. He was much taller now and much built.

"Oh you know them?" Percy arrives with a friend. He has curly brown hair and he attacked on Nico's snacks. Frowning, Nico nods.

"Yeah. They're my sister's friends." Nico looks at Bianca and Percy follows his gaze.

"I see." He mumbles. "A small world. Anyway, this is Grover. He's my best friend."

The curly brown haired boy smiles slightly. "Nice to meet you."

We talked then and talked until we were laughing and kept on laughing. Percy kept serving us brownies and juice. Grover and Michael kept cracking jokes and Nico kinda creeped us out sometimes with his gaze.

And even so, I notice Percy looking at me from the corner of my eye as I laugh and talk with the others, but I didn't let that make me blush.

Time passed by and I looked at my watch. It was getting late. "Oh guys, the other girls would be waiting for us."

"OMG!" Silena says. "They must be _starvatious _now waiting for us before they start eating." Then she looks at the boys and says, "Thank you so much for the time. It was fetch."

I giggle at that. "Fetch, eh? You've been watching Mean Girls too much." Silena shrugs.

"Yeah, anyway, we have to go in a jiffy." Bianca smiles. "Maybe we'd meet tomorrow in school."

"You sure bet!" Michael exclaims. "It was fun, guys. Thanks." Bianca blushes and I swear I saw Michael grin widely as he saw that.

"_Thankies._" Silena air-kisses them and waves. As soon as they were out of the door, someone grabbed my wrist and I turned around to see Percy.

"Do you need anything?" I ask him. He dropped my arm and scratched his head.

"Well, since we had so much fun discussing such random things awhile ago, I haven't got the chance to know you more." He says. "So do you mind if we'd hang out after school?"

Silence.

"I mean, I wanted to know more about you." He adds. "You know. A date..as friends. Would that be okay?"

_No way. I was about to say 'Yes' if you didn't add 'as friends' to the sentence._

I smile. I was internally screaming in joy. "Sure."

He grins. "Meet me at the courtyard after school, then." I nod. "Okay. I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Annabeth."

I nod. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to scream out loud and say, 'Percy Jackson wants to spend the afternoon tomorrow with me! THE Percy Jackson everyone's talking about!'

"Bye, Percy." I walk out the door and the last thing I saw from him, was a smile before he closes the door.

I literally skipped my way to the other girls, who were looking at me curiosity. "What's up, girl? You're all giggly." Thalia asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing'me, Annie." Silena demands. "You got that goofy grin of yours on your face. So what happened there with Percy?"

"Spill it out!" Bianca says.

"Well, he said he wanted for us to hang out after school so we could know more of each other." I said.

"So you mean it's a date?" Bianca asks.

"As friends." I corrected. Silena snorted.

"Nu uh it won't as long as _we_ dress you up." I frown at her. "It won't be a friendly date anymore." She smirks and I was starting to be afraid. Heck. When did Athena's children start to get scared? Oh yeah, when you're about to be sabotaged by Aphrodite's children!


End file.
